The Wedding Invitation
by AinaBlissEderra
Summary: [NejiTen] See you at the wedding, Tenten xXoneshotXx


"_I'm sorry Tenten; I can't continue this relationship anymore. I need to become stronger."_

"_I understand, Neji," Tenten said. Her head bowed down. "I understand…" her whisper carried by the wind as the Hyuuga Prodigy walked out of the training grounds._

"_I under-''_

'No, I do not understand it at all!' Tenten's mind screamed as she recalled about her last confrontation with the stoic Byakugan-user.

It had already been a year and 6 months after that fateful day when everything seemed to have gone wrong at the Weapon Mistress' life, just a day before that she and the Hyuuga Prodigy were just talking about their dreams for the future.

_The day after, Hyuuga Neji asked her to meet him at their training ground. She had prepared her self, her scrolls, her weapons, her clothes, everything… she thought this was one again of their training session. _

_She was prepared._

_But what had happened surprised her. There in the middle of a clearing stood Neji with his normal clothes. She was surprised but she quickly hid it. She tried to joke to lighten up the mood. _

"_It's such a nice day for a training right, Neji? I'm sure we will again be stuck here training and all---'' _

"_I'm sorry Tenten; I can't conti-"_

'That's enough!' She thought.

And to stop those thoughts from plaguing her mind, she stared at the occasion before her. 'Everything was donned in either pink or green' she noted gloomily.

Good thing though there was no trace of that awfully striking color known as ORANGE, Sakura-san would definitely have a fit!

She now sat silently taking everything in, as dozens and dozens of guests entered the Church.

Today is October 10th, the day when the Legendary Demon dubbed, 'Kyuubi' was sealed in an infant's body, the day when Konohagakure lost their Yondaime, the day when Uzumaki Naruto was born and now the day of Haruno-Uzumaki Nuptial.

Yes, turns out in the end that Haruno Sakura had gotten over her little crush with the Uchiha Prodigy.

The Uchiha Prodigy was returned a year after he left to seek Orochimaru, by Naruto, keeping his Promise of a Lifetime with Sakura. Everyone thought that Sakura would end out with Sasuke, but after lot of misunderstandings and drama…

Uzumaki Naruto stood at the altar with Uchiha Sasuke as their best man and the Godaime, Tsunade as the Priest of this Ceremony.

It's amazing how everyone from the Rookie Nine and Team Gai grew up. Nara Shikamaru is now engaged to the once Sasuke-crazy gal, Yamanaka Ino. While Akamichi Chouji, her team mate Rock Lee are with their respective families, Inuzuka Kiba and Temari of Suna with their sons and Sabaku no Gaara with Hyuuga Hinata.

They were all gathered as they wait for the bride to come. Even that blasted Hyuuga.

She willed herself to pay attention to the Ceremony; she only came here for two reasons; The Wedding and the other was about one person plaguing her mind. **Hyuuga Neji**.

The Ceremony was over. Every guest was now at the Reception and are cheering as the Bride and the Groom danced. After a song everyone danced at the middle together with the Newly-weds.

Lee was so hyped up as he invited his wife for a dance yelling jubilantly something about the "burning fire of youth", while Chouji hesitantly left his food for a dance requested by his wife. 'Some things never change,' Tenten says as she shakes of her head watching 'the show'.

From were she sat she could see clearly, the grinning face of Naruto as he danced with a blushing Sakura. She also could see as the stoic face of Gaara break into a smile while dancing with the crimson-faced Hinata.

Down near the buffet table were Kiba and Temari arguing something about Kiba not wanting to dance (with Kiba suggesting Temari to dance with Akamaru instead), and just beside them Shikamaru and Ino were walking to the couples dancing while Shikamaru muttering something about 'troublesome' women.

Everyone in the Rookie 9 and team Gai were having the time of their life, except her and well… the stoic Byakugan-user.

She tried to avoid him as possible even before the wedding. She tried not to look at the direction she thought he would be present. Not when she's not yet ready on her plan. Even here at the reception she placed herself at the far corner away from everyone's view.

But with Byakugan or not, he still saw her. He approached her direction and seated his self to the chair beside her.

"Neji," she squeaked shocked.

"Tenten," he answered naturally. There was tension around and neither bothered to spoke, with Tenten constantly looking everywhere except Neji.

"How were you?" Neji said for the lack of conversation.

"Fine"

"Amamiya Tenten, known as the Weapon Mistress even out of Konohagakure and have owned several weapon stores," Neji states looking at her. "You have claimed name worthy as a kunoichi of Konoha."

Tenten blushed never used to such treatments from the Hyuuga Prodigy. True after that day Tenten strived to work harder to show to him. "W-well," she stutters at first. "I'm not the only one who achieved something, Hyuuga leader," she ended gaining confidence and giving him a smirk.

The branches were abolished there were now no main branch or anything… just the Hyuugas. Hinata gave up the leadership 4 months after their relationship ended.

Both of them inwardly winced as they thought of 'that day'.

"Well how have you been, Hyuuga-san?" Tenten said_. 'Of course he needs respect right? HE's the Hyuuga Prodigy and Leader.' _

"Fine," he replied. Tenten just nodded. There was a pregnant pause once again. This time Neji didn't bothered to strike up a conversation. She was fidgeting slightly as she watches random things when like a flash of lightning she remembered…. _'The plan!'_

"I have some news for you Neji," she said breaking the silence. "I'm going to be married." There was happiness in her voice Neji couldn't point if it was a forced or real.

Neji was surprised but he quickly hid it. "Congratulations," he said automatically.

"Well, it was supposed to be an arrange marriage but I guess I'm glad…" she sheepishly said.

_(Inside the Hyuuga Prodigy's mind) 'Are you really sure about this marriage Tenten? Or it's just that you haven't moved on… after that incident? It was a bitter one and I still haven't forgotten about us, Tenten.'_

Neji eyed Tenten, who seem to be lost on her own thoughts, out of the corner of his eyes. She looked lost, unsure… and reluctant.

_(Inside the Weapon Mistress' mind) 'I'm sorry Neji, I-I… well scratch that! You broke my heart! Because of that stupid, **I want to be the strongest** philosophy of yours! Well now, BAKA! I'm shoving this information to your face just to tell you I've moved on! I did move on…'_

Tenten flashed him a smug grin and she handed him a silver-colored wedding invitation. "You're invited since you're one of my team mates and all…"

But, he wasn't the Hyuuga Neji for nothing and obviously he saw through that grin, just as she too saw him through his cold exterior.

"Who is your groom?" He asked afterwards. Tenten was alarmed! Of course who was her groom?! She hadn't even peeped at the invitation card!

"I… um… just look at the invitation card, Hyuuga-san," she smiled quite proud of her self to have thought of an excuse. If Neji was affected he was really good in masking himself.

After reading the invitation card, Neji looked at her again. "Well," he said with a smirk. Tenten was taken aback. What is he up to now? Just a while she was sure he was affected...

"See you at **the wedding**, Tenten," he smirks as he handed her back the **same **invitation card.

Tenten looked at his retreating figure, confused. On her hand was the opened wedding invitation card.

** Mr. and Mrs. Amamiya invite you to the**

** Amamiya-Hyuuga Nuptial**

…

'Crap'

**_(4 hours earlier)_**

"_I have news for you, Tenten," Mrs. Amamiya informed the said kunoichi placing her hands on her lap. _

"_Nani, 'kaa-san?" She questioned while looking at herself in the mirror. She fixed the imaginary ruffles and wrinkles on her peach-colored gown._

"_I have talked to you about the possibility of having an arranged marriage, have I not?" Tenten stood up and faced her mother. "Yeah, what about it?"_

"_It's not a possibility anymore… It was already decided. The wedding will be two months from now." She softly says while handing Tenten the silver-colored invitation cards. "Here are the invitation cards you can pick your own guests."_

"_Oh, very well…" she shrugs nonchalantly. "I'll be going now 'kaa-san, I might be late."  
_

"_Don't you want to know whom you will be engaged to, first?" _

_Tenten took cue to leave. "Well I don't care...He can be any random guy" she stops abruptly "As long as it's not **HYUUGA NEJI** right 'kaa-san?" she said while smiling sweetly. _

"_H-huh? wai-" her mother seems to be taken aback _

"_Ja ne 'kaa-san" she muttered before leaping from one roof to another._

"_I should have told her earlier… Oh my…"_

_** Mr. and Mrs. Amamiya invite you to the **_

_** Amamiya-Hyuuga Nuptial**_

_** Amamiya Tenten**_

**_ to_**

_** Hyuuga Neji**_

**_ To be celebrated on the 21st of December_**

_**owari**_


End file.
